


病灶

by Mykameon96



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykameon96/pseuds/Mykameon96
Summary: 主要人物死亡暗示，黑化，监禁，短且不好吃的肉，慎入





	病灶

这场灾难降临已有三个月了。

从克利夫兰医学中心接诊了一例出现认知神经功能丧失症状的特殊患者，造成一场突如其来且性质恶劣的暴动开始，传播方式不明，潜伏期未知，没能及时加以控制的，超出现有认知之外的病毒飞速传播。仅仅几周，全球百分之五以上人口遭受该病毒感染，并随即立即引爆了一次史无前例的全球范围的大规模骚乱。

各国迅速达成一致，出动武装部队镇压丧失理智的被感染者，并将被感染者羁押并统一隔离。以Bruce Banner为首的无数生物学医学专家，享誉不同领域的领军人物、顶尖人才，不休不眠地研究，也只得出一个结果。

联合政府将这次事件，以全球唯一曾发表过有关“丧尸现象”科学研究成果的民族植物学家之名，命名为“维德·戴维斯事件”，简称WD事件。

WD病毒，这是官方称呼。互联网更倾向于将其称之为僵尸病毒，或活死人病毒。

三天前，Bruce作为WD联合医学研究组织发言人及现役复仇者，宣布了该阶段的研究成果和初步结论。

民众在等待一个结果，等待他们的家人、朋友，等待一场天赐甘霖，润湿那片久旱干裂的死地。

“首先，关于WD病毒的传播方式。WD病毒在空气中的存活率极低，和大部分人猜测的一样，传播方式为体液传播。”

博士在全球转播的发布会现场。面对台下熙攘的记者，他没有抬头，只是手持一张讲稿,自顾自地低声念着。

“病毒有5到17天的潜伏期，平均为7天。患者发病后72小时内先后出现神志恍惚，四肢无力，强烈的恶心、眩晕，昏昏欲睡等症状；此后将突发性出现认知神经功能丧失症状，并伴有攻击性、惧光惧热、丧失基础感知的症状，同时有用指甲和牙齿攻击一切有活动能力的生命体的倾向性。”

“大约两周内，患者新陈代谢极速减缓，丧失自我认知的频率会将从每日一到两次，增加到每日数十次。感染30到40天，平均36天，患者将完全丧失认知功能，进入医学死亡状态。”

“被传染者，其伤口传染处将会在短时间内发生溃烂、感染症状，并随病毒扩散逐步向外扩张。初步研究结果是，避光和低温能有效抑制这种溃烂的发展。”

“最后。”Bruce停顿了一下，“我们研究出了抑制病毒扩散和临床症状的对症药物，但据初步判断，已经出现的肌体溃烂和认知神经丧失症状，均是不可逆的。”

人群一片哗然。

“……我们仍在努力。”Bruce抬起头，目光穿过因为不断有人激动起身而变得愈发混乱的会场，遥遥看了一眼出口处站着的那个人，有些抱歉的摇了摇头。

Steve抿了抿嘴唇，转身离开了会场。

三天后，联合政府发表声明称，将强制要求民众注射研制出的抗WD病毒疫苗，并为潜伏期及病发初期的患者免费注射抑制病发的特效药。同时，将继续追捕、拘役、隔离丧失自我意识，产生攻击性的病晚期患者。

该声明发表后，全球多地自发组织的反对政府拘捕病毒携带者的示威游行队伍，被迅速以武力整压。与此同时，有消息称，联合政府正在计划秘密处决部分隔离区的WD病毒携带者，联合政府代表发言人对此表示不予置评。

Steve被Fury以美国队长、复仇者联盟领导者的身份传唤到了神盾局总部，希望复仇者联盟提供支持，配合政府实施大规模拘捕、清扫病毒携带者的行动，并将一份失踪人员名单交给了他。

当他离开Fury的办公室时，Natasha正斜倚在墙边。

Steve没有做声，只是慢步从她面前走过。

“Steve。”女特工叫住他，空荡走廊上来回回响震荡的清冷女声直直穿透他的脊背，“……别做傻事。”

他没有回头，也没有停步。

Steve很快回到了自己的住所。他草草扫视了一眼手上的名单，就将那张满是密密麻麻小字的文件揉作一团，随手抛开。

被弃置的纸团滚落到墙角，依稀可见几个字样。

潜在病毒携带者，Anthony Edward Stark，已确认失踪。

Steve脱掉夹克外套，推开自己卧室的书橱，撕开一块虚掩着的墙纸，显露出一块门板。他又找来工具，拧开门板四角的螺丝钉，小心翼翼地将门板整块移开。

门板后裸露出的不透光封闭空间一片死寂，空气中腾飞的尘灰在阳光直射下不断翻涌，弥漫在他的鼻息。久寂过后，才隐约传出金属碰撞摩擦的声音。

Steve松了口气，反身将门板虚掩在入口处，这才走进那处狭窄而昏暗的空间。

窄道里几乎没有光亮，但血清带给他的异于常人的视力足够他摸索着前进。堪堪十几米后，他停下脚步，等待身体适应昏暗的环境和骤降的温度。

金属摩擦的声音断断续续。两指粗细的铁链一端固定在墙上，另一端则向尽头一直延伸，紧紧圈束在Tony的手腕、脚踝上。

Tony蜷缩在尽头。他的额头、左肩和手肘都包裹着厚重的绑带，散发着溃烂化脓的腐臭味道；而裸露在外，未被感染的肌肤上几乎全是指甲重重搔刮留下的触目惊心的红痕。他从咽喉深处挤出痛苦的闷哼，尽力把自己蜷成一团以抵抗细密如针扎般的阵阵苦痛，小幅度地扯动着束缚自己的链条。

于是Steve知道，Tony此时是清醒的。他走上前去，小心翼翼从Tony嘴里扯出那块厚重的湿布，带出大量因无法吞咽而积攒的涎液，沿着嘴角一路滚落，随即引发后者一阵干呕和剧烈的咳嗽。Steve跪倒在地，轻轻拍打、安抚Tony的脊背。

“你还好吗？”他伸手抚摸Tony汗湿的额角。

Tony重重的喘息着。他记不清自己是第几次失去意识，又第几次在这方潮湿阴暗、折胶堕指的弹丸之地慢慢恢复全身的感知，于是迎来又一次的苦痛轮回。

“糟糕透了。”他说。

低温和完全避光的环境延缓了病毒的扩散和伤口的溃烂，让Tony此时仍有别于隔离区死地内数以千计、万计的行尸走肉。他还保有自己的神志，尽管清醒的时间在日益减少。

Steve从口袋里掏出Bruce交给他的那管针剂，这对病发晚期的Tony来说不过杯水车薪，但聊胜于无。除了一场讽刺的，上帝悲悯众生施舍的奇迹，洪水洗劫后的彩虹外，他不需要别的东西。

Steve轻轻掀起他颈部患处附着的纱布，撕扯起些许黏连、溃烂的皮肉，但Tony已经丧失了患处的知觉。他把那支重金难求的液体注射剂挥落在地，用还算完好的右手紧紧抓住Steve的手腕。

“我没有时间了，Steve。”他僵硬、难以弯折的指关节艰难攀升着，轻轻磨蹭Steve的掌心，与他十指交握，“我们没有时间了。”

Steve没去捡那管滚落一边的注射剂，在黑暗中静静看了Tony一会儿。

他突然像疯了一样俯下身亲吻对方，用牙齿磕破嘴唇，咬碎舌尖，去尝那些血腥味，用力吮饮那些津液。他在今天注射了疫苗，他终于得以亲吻自己行将就木的爱人。Steve解开了铁链。每每Tony失去理智时，这些铁链都会在他的皮肤上留下永远不会复原的、细碎的擦伤和淤痕。他用舌头细细舔过那些红痕，引起Tony的一阵颤栗。

他把Tony从地上托起，轻轻松松把那具枯瘦的身体裹在怀里，让Tony能用手环住自己的脖颈。

“做你想做的，大兵。”Tony窝在他怀里，把全身的重量交付给他，用气音在他耳边说，“这也许是最后一次了，和我。”

Steve扯开那些早就破烂不堪的柔软织物，一只手重重掐揉着Tony的臀肉，另一只手粗暴地侵犯怀中无力反抗的人，深入狭窄的甬道，指节抠挖体内犹存温度的湿热穴肉，在撑开褶皱后借着那点空间立马探进另一根手指。

他没有仔细为Tony做扩张，没有用周密漫长的前戏防止Tony受伤；他没有期待一场性爱，也没有准备享受一场性爱，只是为了尽快把自己那根东西操进Tony身体里，而做着准备工作。

Tony伏在他的肩头，丧失知觉、对痛感迟钝的身体尽力配合着Steve的动作。穴肉痉挛着绞紧Steve的手指，又被指尖大力破开，违背意志的做出吞咽动作，而Tony连声闷哼也发不出，后穴的丁点不适与周身上下源源不断的痛楚相比微乎其微，但又清楚而深刻的存在着。

Steve很快用手抬起Tony的腰臀，用力把自己操进半根，埋在穴肉里小幅抽插着深入。而Tony几乎被钉死在那根性器上，病骨支离的躯体在操干中颠簸。他的腹部被粗硬的性器撑出一块显眼的弧度，甬道深处干涩的穴肉被快速摩擦，操干出湿热的温度。

“Steve……Steve。”Tony被他如破烂玩偶一般提着腰胯来回操干，呢喃细语唤着他的名字。他偏头去亲吻开阖的唇瓣，拉扯出情色的银丝。Steve开始大开大合撞击已经足够柔软的穴肉，用更粗暴的动作，希望操弄出哪怕丁点、些微的声音。

他怀中的人突然张开嘴，尖利的犬齿对准面前的肩颈狠厉的咬了下去，几乎剮下一块肉来。Steve在剧痛中挣开那副利齿，把Tony用力摁回地上,制住他的双手，又把性器狠狠操干进那处湿热的甬道。

他分不清腐臭刺鼻的气味是来自病变腐烂的伤口，还是自己肮脏龌龊、孽罪累累的灵魂深处。  
他能做的只有把自己捅进那处泥泞而湿热的地方，在黑暗狭小的空间里向残存的、支离破碎的、只属于自己的东西祈求救赎。

他胸前的星光泯灭了，先是裂开细纹，而后化作余灰。  
他将杀死美国队长。  
他将杀死自己，背信弃义，就地掩埋枯木死灰的正义、道德、信条和虚妄的现实。

Steve从爱人的身体里抽出自己的性器，过度使用的穴口早就无法闭合，穴道中的白浊迫不及待淌了出来。Tony已经濒临崩溃，因为伤口的剧痛刺痒，也因为如同潮汐般无数次将他击垮在碎岩上的困顿苦楚。

结束一切之时，他甚至睁不开双眼。那双早就失去神采的、浑浊的双眼，在仿佛无穷尽的漫长折磨中，除了爬满的血丝外不剩任何活着的光亮。

血腥味和精液、体液的腥臭，加诸伤口化脓的腐臭，混合成叫人作呕的味道，弥漫在这处置锥之地。

而Steve只庆幸不用看见那双眼睛。

他亲吻那具失去温度的躯壳，亲吻厚重绑带包裹下的伤处，亲吻干裂起皮、惨白的嘴唇，亲吻胸膛处不屈跳动着的那颗死物。他企图留下的温度寥如晨星，顷刻间被死寂吞噬殆尽。

亡灵于是用枪管抵住身下人的太阳穴。

而英雄向他微笑。


End file.
